The Walking Dead: Dawn of the Dead
by Codez FanFiction
Summary: Well as the title reveals, book 2 of Codez FanFiction TWD takes place in the mall from Dawn of the Dead. After being trapped in the sewers for so long the group finally find a way out and discover an abandoned mall. Are they alone there? Is it safe? After making it theirs the group are able to re-energise, grieve and train themselves. Loyalty will be tested.


**The Walking dead**

**By Codez FanFiction**

**Volume II**

**Dawn of the Dead**

Chapter one:

A new place to call home

_The darkness…it's here…it's around every corner we turn. We've been running around in the sewers in circles for days – maybe weeks. I don't know how long exactly we've been down here; I just knew that we haven't seen the sun in a long time. We've managed to fight off all the dead ones down here but we're getting weaker. We haven't had fresh water, food and a good nights sleep since we've been down here…where will we go? What will we do? _

Rick and the group are resting in a dark corner of the sewer tunnels. Their clothes – drenched. They all smell terrible. The darkness is getting to them. When needing to go to the bathroom they use a dead-end tunnel far from where they rested. They slept in shifts. They've been in the tunnels for almost three weeks and they all had the same question – when would the nightmare end?

"I can't take this any longer!" Lori snaps.

"You've said the same thing everyday now…" Mia replies.

"How do you know how many days it's been?" Andrea scoffs.

"We don't. But you can't blame Lori for complaining. We're all feeling the same way." Jenny replies.

"Well we wouldn't be down here in the first place if Rick hadn't have gotten us into this…" Amy sighs.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again – I'm sorry." Rick groans.

"This isn't Rick's fault." Shane says.

"Of course it is! We never should have listen to him! If we'd have listen to you, Shane – maybe we'd still have people – we'd still have Jaqui and…Jim…" Amy whined with anger.

"Hey! This is not on him!" T-Dog snaps, defending Rick.

"I made a call! Jaqui made a call! The sewers were our safest bet! I didn't force any of you to come with me to the CDC!" Rick grunts.

"If we'd have gone to the military base like Shane suggested or stayed at the quarry – we wouldn't be here! In this dripping wet, shit smelling sewers!" Amy hisses.

"Guys, calm down! This is no time to be hysterical!" Dale says.

"It's the perfect time!" Andrea adds.

"Should we be hysterical?" Glenn asks.

"No!" Dale snaps.

"Yes!" Amy snaps back.

"Maybe! But not right now!" Shane shouts. Everyone goes quiet. "Look, you point fingers on who's fault this is but it doesn't matter. What matters is being strong – together." Shane adds.

"Shane's right. We're stronger together." Lori agrees.

"I just… don't understand why we don't just go out one of these manholes…" Carol sighs.

"We tried that. There's too many of them up there. It's too risky." Rick explains.

"But we've moved since then, we might be in a safe zone." Andrea says.

"There are no safe zones anywhere anymore…" Lori sighs.

"We can't take that chance." Rick adds.

"Well we're gonna have to at some point. We can't stay down here forever. We're all staving, we're gonna get sick from the bacteria down here. We can't keep living like this." Dale states.

"I know that but right now I don't know what to do, okay? I can accept that this is my fault but I can't risk anyone else dying because of me." Rick sighs.

"Where abouts in the city do you think we are now?" Brandan asks.

"Hard to say. Maybe the edge of the city. Maybe the middle." Shane sighs.

"Don't any of these pipes lead to the ocean? I mean surely there's some way out of this." Amy replies.

"If we were close to an exit, we'd see light. And we can't. And I don't known about you, but I don't feel like running in any more circles today." Shane explains.

"We're in the middle." Tim mutters. The others look at him.

"How can you be sure of that, kid?" Shane asks.

"When Lex and I got down here, we were on the west side of the city. And if I remember our footsteps correctly I'd say we're close to the middle." Tim explains. Some of them laugh because he's just a kid.

"What are you? A navigator or somethin?" Daryl laughs. Tim looks disappointed.

"Maybe he's right. None of us can be sure but it is possible." Lori says.

"We just need a little bit of light to read the manhole to see where we are…" Carol sighs.

"Wait! That's it!" Jenny gasps with realisation.

"What?" Rick asks.

"We need light – I swear I saw matches in Glenn's backpack before we left." Jenny reveals. The others turn and stare at Glenn.

"Wh…what? I don't think so…" Glenn stutters, feeling pressured.

"Just check the damn bag!" Shane demands.

Glenn takes off his backpack and begins to rustle through it. "Oh my god! Shit! You were right!" Glenn gasps with surprise and reveals a box of matches. The others sigh with relief.

"Oh my god!" Carol smiles.

"How the hell did you know not know about that?" Daryl scoffs.

"I don't know…" Glenn mutters.

"And why'd it take you so long to mention it?" Daryl hisses at Jenny.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I literally only just thought of it." Jenny sighs with guilt.

"Well let's not waste any time. Light the damn match Glenn." Dale commands.

"Right. Okay." Glenn says and lights a match. He holds it up to the manhole. "Sheppard and Grey. We're on the corner of Sheppard and Grey." Glenn reveals with relief. The others are also relieved.

"That's just next to the mall! If we head the right way we can get to ground level from under the mall!" Andrea gasps with excitement.

"The mall! OMG, that's like my favourite place!" Mia squeals. Andrea rolls her eyes.

"It sounds perfect." Maria adds.

"Well what are doing still standing here? Let's go!" Dale insists.

The group begin following the manholes to find their way to the mall. As they get closer they reach an interesting new threat.

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Rick whispered with worry. Sophia clenched her mother tightly. Carl did the same to Lori. Lex and Tim clung to Dale. Amy stood close by her sister. Shane reaches for his gun.

"Give us some light…" Shane mutters. Glenn nods and lights a match, stepping forward.

"It sounds like it's getting closer…" Carol gulps.

Suddenly, the group are startled by a group of cats approaching them. Hissing at them. The group sigh with relief and chuckle.

"Oh, would you look at that…" Dale chuckles. "It's just a few strays." He adds.

"They look hurt. There's blood on them." Amy mutters with concern.

"Aw!" Sophia whined and began to approach them. "Here kitty…" she continues. But then the cat hisses louder and scratches Sophia's cheek. Sophia screams. The group take a closer look at the felines and realize that the cats are dead. They realised this by noticing bite marks on one of them and the their evil white blank eyes.

"No way!" Daryl mutters with shock.

"Shit!" Shane gasps as the cats begin to approach them some more. Their hissing began to sound more like growling. "Shiiit!" he shouts.

"I can't kill a cat man!" T-Dog mutters.

"I'll do it!" Carlos insists and pushes past them and begins to bash the cats with a baseball bat. The women and children turn away to avoid watching the disturbing scene. "Shit." He sighs.

"Oh my gosh…" Lori whines.

"That's so sad…" Sally adds.

Carlos eventually kills the zombie cats and shakes his head with shock. "I…I had to…right?" he quakes.

"You did what you had to do…" Rick sighs.

The children cry at the sad site of dead cats with their skulls bashed in.

"I'm sorry…" Carlos sighs and hugs his wife and kids.

"Come on…let's get out of here." Dale sighs and they continue to make their way to the mall.

About half an hour later the group finally make it to the manhole which leads into the malls underground parking lot. "We made it!" Andrea sighs with relief.

"Alright. Shane, T-Dog, Carlos, Daryl, Glenn and I will go up first to make sure it's clear." Rick explains.

"What? Why me?" Glenn mutters with fear.

"You had the damn matches the whole time – you owe us." Shane says.

"Alright…fine." Glenn nods.

Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Shane, Carlos and T-Dog crawl up the manhole into the parking lot and begin to sneak around and make sure it's clear. They discover what looks to be a burnt mob of walkers.

"Shit. Wonder what happened here…" Shane says.

"Someone has made our job here a lot easier…" Carlos replies.

"Alright, it looks clear. Let's get the others up here." Rick says and they go back to the manhole.

"Come on up. It's all clear." Shane says.

The group sigh with relief and excitement and they all crawl up out of the manhole. They all smile and inhale – it's not fresh air but it's the best air they've had in weeks.

"Freedom!" Carol laughs.

"This is amazing. We did it!" Jenny cheers.

"Alright, let's go inside…" Rick says and they begin to head inside the mall.

Inside the mall, the group sneak around.

"Stay together…" Rick whispers.

The group make their way up to the security office to check it out – they discover that the water in the locker room showers work.

"Oh my god!" Lori laughs with excitement.

"Yes!" Glenn cheers.

"This is gonna be so good!" Amy smiles.

"What about a change of clothes?" Sophia mutters.

"We're in a mall! Duh!" Mia laughs.

"Let's go grab some new clothes and take showers. We'll regroup afterwards and talk about what we do next. Remember if you see anyone or anything – kill it – call for help if you need. Be careful. Let's go." Rick explains.

The group head to a clothing store and split up, finding their own new outfits before each of them have showers.

Whilst Lori is showering she closes her eyes – letting the water cleanse her skin. She washes her hair with some shampoo she got from another store. It's relaxing. Rick comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"You scared me." She laughs.

"Don't be scared. We're okay." Rick smiles.

The water is cascading down Lori's hair and all over her body. Then a slight breeze tickles her nipples and they respond with hardened tips. Her eyes remain closed as she rinsed off the shampoo, along with all the stress and dirt from a long past few days. She finally opens her eyes. She steps backwards to allow the shower head to spray him with droplets that do nothing but accentuate his strong shoulders, glisten off of his arms and trickle down his chest. She tries not to watch the droplets that are traveling via his chest…because then her eyes will be drawn down to his penis…and oh, what a pretty penis it is. It's the same sunny, fair colour as the rest of his body…a good 7.5 to 8 inches depending on the time and day... It's the type of dick you want to conquer with your mouth…and your pussy. He doesn't even have to "man-scape" since he barely has any hair surrounding his cock…it's perfectly smooth…and what little he has is like an arrow pointing to his prize possession. Well it's actually more like her prized possession – although she loved Shane's just as much. Rick could care less about the size of his dick…and is as humble about it, as he is with everything else in his life.

A splash of water hits her face and she is shaken out of her reverie. "What are you daydreaming about there, pretty girl? It better not be about another man." Rick laughs. He knows that she has eyes only for him – or so he thought.

"And what if I was?" she retorts back as she "tries" to tickle him. Rick declares that he is not ticklish…even when he clearly squirms every time her fingers tickle his sides.

"Stop, I told you I'm not ticklish," Rick says…of course all the while trying to fight back laughter and squirming like a wiggle worm from side to side. He then easily picks her up and places her against the shower wall, as she wraps her legs around his back. He showers her face and neck with little pecks as she giggles with delight and tries to not get water into her eyes.

"It's been a while since we've been in the shower together. I've missed this. Have you?" Lori giggles.

"Umm…nah, not really he says," while shaking his head no. "I can think of 10 other places I would rather be right now, instead of showering naked with you…like being at work, doing a job, like the old days – before all this." he teases with his sexy grin.

She laughs out loud. They have grown to love and understand each other's sense of sarcastic humour – they never used to before all this happened. She knows how to read through his sarcasm to realize that the most important things out of his mouth are what he does not say.

She kisses him on the lips. What started as an innocent peck – turns into an instant hunger. His arms grip around her tighter, as he presses her even harder against the wall. Her arms are around his neck as their lips melt into one and her tongue searches out his. She sucks on his bottom lip and a moan escapes from deep in his throat. She can feel him harden in between her open and parted legs. They haven't been with each other like this – alone – in a few weeks, due to recent circumstances. Their time apart has only made their kisses even more intense and their carnal desires even harder to fight. She misses him terribly and her heart and body just won't let her pull away from his kisses. Finally he stops and wills himself to pull away. Lori doesn't know how he does it, but Rick has always had more willpower than her.

"Whew, baby," he says, while catching his breathe. "We've got to stop before I lose all self-control in the shower."

He gently lowers her back down. Lori had already finished washing herself up but she grabbed their two bath sponges and poured body wash into both…one for him and one for her…so that they could wash each other down. They have this routine of washing each other's bodies and it is a habit Lori loves.

She turns her back to him so he can scrub her down…first her back, then her neck. Then he gets on his knees and she likes being the taller one at the moment. He gently places pecks all over her butt cheeks and she just sighs in contentment. Lori places her hands on the shower wall for support and arches her back towards him… silently begging him not to stop. He then scrubs down her legs and even the soles of her feet. Rick is such a detailed person. Sweet and sensitive – although Shane partly opposite and she liked that too. Then he spins her around to face him. She starts washing his chest…his shoulders…his neck…then the back of him. His face is serious and his eyes are zoomed in on her breasts. Lori's breasts are not too big…not too small…at a 34 C and very round…they are just right for Rick. He loves her breasts…he is totally a breasts man. She wants him to just grab them and put them in his mouth…and suck…and lick…and nibble…until she can't stand it anymore. But he doesn't. He simply places little soft pecks everywhere as he is still gently scrubbing her lower back and butt. Gosh… she wishes he didn't have such restraint. He unintentionally makes her feel like a nympho sometimes. Shane on the other hand…he was forceful – she loved it.

"Baby, please…" Lori says.

"Shhh…I just want to take it slow. Let me enjoy this view. I just want to wash you up right now." He whispers.

He is such a tease and he knows it. Or maybe he's really a sweetheart…and she's just really a horny mess right now. Which was definitely the case.

Then Rick suddenly puts his mouth over her left breast and she moans instantly. His hands are all over her ass…palming her round butt checks, like they are his favourite pair of assets. She leans herself closer to him and holds onto the back of his head. The shower is hitting her back…this feels like a dream…a wet dream. His hands slowly move from her butt to her hips. Then he slightly parts her legs with one of his hands and slides it in between her thighs. He uses his fingers to lightly trace the outside of her pussy lips. He has barely touched her dripping wet pussy and she is already gasping for air. She starts panting and moaning as his fingers continues to search her. It feels so good she can barely keep her knees from collapsing. She doesn't want him to stop…but he does.

"Lori, let's finish showering so we can go find a bed. I saw a bed and mattress place by the cheap store. I want to lay you down baby." Rick mutters.

So typical of Rick…his favourite place to have sex is in bed. Lori was actually hoping he would try something different today, but guess not. This made her miss Shane. The amount of times they fucked outdoors, in the waterhole, even one night on the top of Dale's RV. The more she thought of Shane – the more she was turned on and wanted action – NOW!

"Wait Rick, I haven't finished cleaning you up. Stand up, so I can get your legs." Lori sighs.

When he stands up, Lori can barely concentrate. She is scrubbing him down…moving the bath sponge up and down his long legs…her pussy is throbbing…and his beautiful dick is in her face. She can't take it anymore…she wants that thing in her mouth! He feels her reach for it and he tries to push her hands away.

"Baby, not here. I really want to get out of here. The water is getting cold anyways." He sighs.

She ignores him. He's a man…he doesn't know what he wants half the time anyways. But she knows what she wants. She wants to taste him with the cool water hitting her back. She wants him to just lose control, relax and release himself onto her...and then let the water clean them both off. So she ignores what his mouth is saying …and listens to his dick. Because his dick clearly wants her to suck it. It has grown hard in her hands again.

Before he can protest again, she grabs the base of dick and guides the rest of it into her mouth. A moan escapes his lips. He gives in to her…finally. He braces himself against the wall and leans his head back…eyes closed. She takes her tongue and trace from the base of his dick to the tip…slowly. Then she uses her tongue to draw circles around the head…over and over again. He can barely contain himself…with all types of moans and half spoken profanity coming out of his mouth. Her lips form a tight grip around the head of his dick and she slowly sucks…moving her head back and forth…and taking him deeper and deeper with each head nod. His hands are tangled in her hair…he starts controlling her head…causing her to take him even deeper…even faster. She has to use her hands to slow his movements. His dick is so big, it keeps hitting the back of her throat and she is trying to fight her gag reflex. Her eyes are starting to water. Gosh…Lori, keep it together. Just breathe in through your nose. She doesn't want him to stop... she can't tell him to slow down…otherwise he may never let himself lose control like this again. Lori attempts to maintain it…to regain control of the stroke. She starts moaning as she continues to work her mouth and lips up and down his shaft.

"Oh shit, I'm starting to feel it. Oh shit…don't stop. Go crazy on the top of my dick. Baby I'm about to cum…" Rick trembles with sensation.

She can feel his legs start to shake and his dick starting to tense up. She leans her head back, with her mouth open and tongue out. He knows what to do. He takes over where her hands used to be and aims for her mouth. Rick lets out a moan before she feels his seeds spill all over her. His seeds are showering down on her tongue, her chin, dripping down her neck…while the cool water is plastering her back. He's been holding it for weeks and the build-up is evident all over Lori's chest. He finally finishes unloading himself and sighs with relief.

He looks down at her and says, "Baby, are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, of course not, I love sucking you off and I love the way you taste," she says, as she gently cleans his tender and now shrunken dick. She then finishes rinsing herself, along with what remains of Rick, off of her skin. Finally Lori turns the water off.

He hugs her tenderly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he says, in between pecks all over her checks. "That was awesome. You are awesome." He sighs with relief.

Lori smiles to herself. She loves pleasing him. She loves the warm afterglow she gets when she sees him so satisfied…and so happy. After every time he cums, he gets this cheesy smile, the ones where his dimples show…and she loves knowing that she is the reason behind it.

He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. Then he grabs a towel for Lori and slowly dries her off. She looks into his face…and he is still smiling.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you…" Lori smiles – however she still doesn't feel as satisfied as he does.

At that comment, he picks her up off the floor and carries her out of the showers…

After everyone is showered they all meet by the water fountain they passed when they came in. Everyone is smiley and refreshed – especially Rick.

"So, I say we explore a bit more and secure this place and setup camp here for a while. Maybe even permanent." Dale begins.

"I was thinking the same thing." Rick smiles.

"We can definitely make this place liveable." Amy says.

"Alright but first, let's go find us some food!" Rick insists.

"Food! Yes!" Everyone cheers as they make their way to grocery stores and restaurants in the mall searching for food.

_Food. Food was the one thing to make this day complete. To my surprise there was more food than what I thought there'd be. It was obvious people had been using this mall as their camp before us – but what happened to them is my question…Anyway, we all gathered that night – eating food. It was like the first time we'd all eaten in forever. It was a good night, we were all clean, we all laughed and ate a damn good feast…we were all exhausted though – emotionally and physically. So after dinner we all made our way into a mattress store and finally got a good nights sleep…_

The next day, Rick wakes up and looks over at Lori and Carl who are still fast asleep. Rick goes for a stroll around the mall. It seems to be quiet clear. Rick feels like it's too good to be true but at the same time he feels safe. Could this be the place to keep he and his family safe?

Rick makes his way to a café where he finds Andrea. "Morning." She says.

"Mornin'…" Rick mutters looking around. "Everything still work?" he asks as Andrea is preparing to make coffees.

"I think so. I mean, I've made one for myself already… For Jaqui…she loved coffee... my mom was more of a tea lady…but I don't know…it just feels like a huge loss…we were friends – Jaqui and I – and it's just been tough. My mother, Jaqui, Jim, Ling, Leo, that Serena girl…even Ed! We've lost a lot of people…" Andrea sighs.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Maybe in the sewers you were right, maybe it is partially my fault…" Rick mutters.

"No. It's not. I think you made the right decision at the time. You have kept us safe – doing that is never easy – and I'm sorry. I never should have been hysterical and threw their deaths in your face." Andrea sighs with guilt.

"Hey…it's okay. The past is in the past." Rick sighs and hugs her.

Dale then joins them. "Is everything alright here? Andrea?" Dale asks.

"Everything is fine Dale…" Andrea sighs.

"Are you sure?" Dale insists.

"We're fine…just making some coffees." Rick says as Andrea pulls away from the hug and continues to make them.

"Alright then…" Dale says.

"Would you like one?" Andrea asks.

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker. I prefer tea…" Dale mutters. Andrea looks over at Rick – thinking about her mother. Rick gives her a supporting smile.

"A man who doesn't like coffee? That's a first…" Carol laughs as she enters the café. "Ed loved his coffee – black – how ironic." Carol smiles.

"I don't get it…" Rick mutters.

"Like his soul of course." Carol chuckles. The others look at her. "Oh I'm just kidding. I'll take one to-go please, Andrea." Carol replies.

"Coming right up." Andrea says.

Rick then takes a coffee and brings it to Lori in bed.

Later that morning when everyone was awake and they've all had breakfast, Rick gathers them around to talk about the plan.

"So I'm thinkin we explore some more. Check the doors and make sure we're safe and I'd say this place could be liveable." Shane says.

"I agree. Shane, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, Carlos and I, will go make sure this place is secure. Carol, Lori, Amy, Andrea and Maria, you wanna start to set up areas. Food storage in one place. Laundry. Bedding. Clothing. Bathrooms. Organise all of that if you can." Rick explains.

"What about me?" Dale asks.

"Now why don't you stay here and keep an eye on the kids and Mia, Landon, Brandan, Sally and Jenny will stay and help." Rick says.

"I'm no baby sitter!" Dale says.

"It's okay by us." Tim smiles.

"Sure." Lex smiles.

"Carl, you and Sophia will be fine with Dale. Don't worry." Lori says.

"Yes mom." Carl nods.

"If I've missed anyone y'all can just stay around and help clean up and make this place our home." Rick says.

So whilst Rick and a few others set out to secure the mall. The other begin exploring and making it more liveable. Cleaning it. Personalising it to make it theirs. They earned this place after being in the sewers for so damn long.

Amy and Andrea take a break and sit and talk. "Isn't this place something?" Andrea says.

"It's amazing." Amy smiles.

"I think we're gonna be okay now." Andrea mutters.

"Yeah…" Amy smiles but notices Andrea looks upset. She realises it must be about Robbie no longer with them. "You miss him? Robbie? What went on between you guys?"

Andrea lets out a sigh. "He was growing on me." She smirks.

"Oh?" Amy giggles.

"I miss him. But I guess it was a one time thing, huh?" Andrea blushes.

"Was he…good?" Amy giggles.

"He's a kid. He didn't know what he was doing!" Andrea laughs.

"What was the package like?" Amy asks.

"Pale. Oh my god, Amy, so pale!" Andrea laughs.

They continue to laugh and chat.

Meanwhile, Dale is being followed everywhere by Lex and Tim.

"Dale, we're hungry." Tim says.

"Yeah." Lex adds.

Dale looks at them. "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"No. I slept in." Lex replies.

"Well I'm not your father…" Dale scoffs before staring into their eyes. "Alright then…come on…" Dale sighs.

They go into a kitchen – which is still nicely stocked. And he cooks them a nice breakfast.

Shane awakens to Lori placing her hand over his mouth. "Lori? What are you doing?" he mutters.

"Come with me." She whispers.

Lori's intentions were clear but her mind was blurred – did she really know what she was doing? She just wanted to fulfil her fantasy since her shower with Rick. They walked in silence through the mall. Down to the parking lot.

When they got to a car, they stopped. Lori turned to him and looked into his eyes biting her lip. Shane was confused but knew what she wanted. He steps toward her. He hugs her, holding her tightly against him, an embrace still on the right side of propriety, one that could still be considered friendly, but only just. When they broke apart, her face was flushed, her eyes shining.

"I gotta admit…I am a little confused…" Shane mutters.

Instead of answering, Lori reached for him, putting her small, warm hand on the back of his neck, lifting her lips to his. They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, his tongue in her mouth, her hips tilted against his, her breasts against his chest, her whole body sending a message that was undeniable.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

Shane scoffs with surprise. "You know I do." He sighs.

They started kissing again. Her tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair. He pulled her against him, thinking that he'd never get her close enough, that if he could fold her inside of him, like a mother tucking a baby into her coat, he'd do it. He'd keep her warm, he'd keep her safe, he'd keep her with him, always.

She nibbled at his chin, his ear, touching his face with her fingertips, sighing, whispering, "You feel so good. I've missed you…"

Shane realized, now that he had Lori in his arms again, her slim figure and her soft skin, her beautiful hair, her beautiful everything. He didn't know if he could let her go again.

Lori fell back onto the hood of a car. She unfastened his pants, eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of his cock with her palm before taking him in her mouth. He sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt, when Lori gave a throaty moan, then rolled her mouth from base to tip and whispered, "Look at me."

He looked and saw that she had her eyes open, locked on his, as she opened her mouth, hollowed her cheeks, and slid all the way down. He wondered if Rick had asked for that — I want you to look at me when you do it — or if she'd seen it in a movie, or read it in some magazine. Ten Secrets to Turn Your Guy On. Because she has never looked into Shane's eyes whilst doing that before. Lori's expression went from ardour to confusion as she felt him start to soften.

"What?" she asks.

"Shhh." he said, pulling her up so they were face-to-face again. He slid his hands between her legs, positioning fingers and thumb the way she'd taught him. Except that wasn't right. She hadn't taught him. They'd figured it out together, how to make her come. The way Rick couldn't. He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, where she'd always been ticklish.

"Ooh," she whispered. "Ooh! Oh, oh, oh," she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam . . . and then she forgot to pose, forgot about trying to look good, and lost herself inside her own pleasure. Shane watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist and snapped her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, he'd slipped inside her. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode. He wanted her to come at least once more, with him, and he didn't want her to tease him, the way she sometimes used.

He reached down and stroked her cheek, then her hair. "Oh, God!" she whispered, swivelling her hips in a way he knew would send him right over the edge. He kissed her, thinking that he'd tell her anything she wanted to hear, and, finally, he slipped inside her again. She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good! I've missed your thick cock inside of me!" she whispered . . . and then Shane couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Lori moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, baby," he gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song, or a prayer. Eventually Shane groaned and pulled out and jerked his fat cock as he emptied his giant load all over Lori's naked body.

If there was going to be awkwardness, it would come when they'd finished; when they looked down and saw that he was still wearing his socks and she still had her panties hooked around one ankle. Dealing with how she'd feel the next day – would she have a guilty conscience?

But as soon as they were done, Shane sighs with pleasure. Lori pulled him down into her arms, curling herself against his chest, and said, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Shane says. He'd been smiling for so long he was sure that his face would ache in the morning. "I feel like . . ." he begins.

"What?" she asks. "How do you feel?" He remembered how she'd always been interrogating him, quizzing him about his emotions, pushing him to give her more than just a "fine" or "happy" or "tired."

"Like nothing's changed…" he begins. "Like you went out to get bagels or something, and now you're home. With me. "

Lori sighs and thinks to herself. The guilt may have been getting to her already. She bit her lip and kissed him. "Now I'm home." She whispered.

Shane is happy to have Lori back.

_We're finally somewhere safe…this place…it's amazing. I have my family back together. I have food and water and…hot showers. Things are looking up. We got this place. And we're calling it home…._


End file.
